kagamigamifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Johnny1234343/What if we use kickstarter to make the kagamigami manga series into anime?
As you all know the kagamigami series was cancelled and left with only 39 chapters and like Toshiaki's previous work it didn't get the anime adaptation. But i was thinking what if we convince Toshiaki Iwashiro to have kagamigami series adapted into a anime series using Kickstarter. (the popular crowdfunding that launches few independent multimedia projects ) And to do that we need to negotiate with some anime studio in japan or make our own anime studio in japan (if we are japanese) ,then use a kickstarter site to convince he patrons to donate money for our project which will have only 15 episodes. We need to give rewards to the donators like character sheet,A special artwork for the anime ,A t-shirt,Some special books ,A thanks from the author himself and a special thanks in the end credits during the final episode. As we reach our our goal we will start the project and then have both a japanese channel and Netflix (the internet "TV" channel) to air it unless if we receive more money than our target goal we can use it to make a special OVA to wrap up loose plots that isn't written in the manga,Like the story of the supporting characters and maybe the shikigamis associations first fight with the Tsuiragi clan. Here are the episodes which are going to be adapted from the manga Episode 1 will be adaptation of chapter 1,It will also have a first scene similar to the first page of the first chapter but with a difference it will begin with Mako Miyoshi waking up in a ruined landscape (later revealed to be Hectohell) and a stuffed doll (revealed to be Rashomaru ) in front of her she narrates to the viewers with a question How she ends up in a "ruined landscape?" while surprisingly look at the stuffed doll in front of her she then narrates to the viewers that this story is not about her it's about a great shikigami user who is also a dear friend named Kyosuke Kagami. Episode 2 will be the adaptation of chapter 2 with more filler scenes and it will end at the beginning of chapter 3 Episode 3 will be the adaptation of chapter 3 up to near the end of chapter 6 which has the part of mako getting arrested Episode 4 will adapt the ending of chapter 6 upto chapter 8 Episode 5 will adapt chapter 9 up to the first half of chapter 12 as it will focus on the friendship of Kyousuke and Kaito Episode 6 will be the beginning of a 2 part episode starting with part 1 as it will adapt the second half of chapter 12 up to the first half of chapter 15 Episode 7 will be part 2 and will adapt the second half of chapter 15 up to the near end of chapter 19 with a new ending scene taking place a week later with mako visiting Kyousuke in the shikigami association medical facility as he slowly recovers they then wonder if the hollow rabbit will appear once again but will be more threatening than ever and will lead to something worse as it will happen in the later episodes. Episode 8 will adapt the ending of chapter 19 up to chapter 23 and we could have a change to the ending where Kyosuke is just calling Mako about the battle in the selective assessment while she is busy solving the mystery of kanamaki's involvement with the mysterious group (later to be known as the tsuraigi family) by solving the pieces of some broken seal though she is proud of kyosuke on what he did and then the last scene will have Daikaku reviewing the selective assessments rankings on his computer. Episode 9 will adapt Chapter 24 to chapter 26 Episode 10 will adapt Chapter 27 and chapter 28 with some new scenes added and will have the ending where Bou and the tsuraigi family are getting ready to invade the shikigami association to reach their own goal –invading Hectohell. Episode 11 will be the adaptation of chapter 29 with more filler scenes as it will explore the friendship between Ruka and kiruhiko while the second half will have Kaito after battling Kiruhiko in the selective assessment begins to tell Kyosuke about the story on how the hatred rivalry between him and Ruka began and after telling the story kyosuke ask kaito if he would try to forgive Ruka for what he did which Ruka isn’t sure if he would do it or not and then the last scene will have Ruka training his Black Sirius powers but wonder if defeating his enemy Kaito will be worth it which will not happen as the next episode will be the adaptation of the final arc of the series. Episode 12 will adapt chapter 30 to chapter 32 and is to begin the last few episodes of the series Episode 13 will adapt Chapter 33 to the First half of chapter 35 when Mako encounters the entrance to Hectohell. Episode 14 will adapt the rest of chapter 35 up to the second to last pages of chapter 37 just to give the episode a cliffhanger to give some fear and excitement to the viewers before the finale. The 15th and final episode will adapt the final pages of chapter 37 up to the 39th and final chapter. Also a little change for the anime story adaptation of chapter 1 will be a young Mako finding a Young Kyosuke probably before meeting Kaito and is the reason for giving Mako some “light searching” powers and what inspire her to become a detective. We will then hire some voice actors just to voice both male and female characters as they consist of both popular or unpopular "seiyuus" such as having a 29 something female to voice Kyosuke and a second form of shiro ,Have a male actor who is 29 or in his 30s voice both Haku and Shiro (1st version) and Have a female and popular young 20s something seiyuu and singer to voice Mako and to have her sing both the opening and closing theme songs of the show. If the anime is popular enough then we will make a OVA that will resolve the loose plots that did not come from the manga and maybe have Toshiaki make a sequel manga to resolve the loose plot holes as well. So what do you say if we convince Toshiaki Iwashiro along with the anime studio to adapt his cancelled work into anime by using kickstarter then one of his works will finally get adapted into anime . We might do the same thing to the late Tadashi Kawashima's famed work Alive the final evolution into anime using kickstarter. Category:Blog posts